


you come into my home and make me think up a title?

by Blaiddsumu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, I wrote this yesterday and i havent revised it why am i posting this, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddsumu/pseuds/Blaiddsumu
Summary: Have a short Soriel one-shotPeople said they like it so I'll try to get ao3 to post it





	

Valentines day. Singles awareness day. Whatever you call it, it is a time for love. In this case it was the love two friends share as they read puns to each other from valentines cards in the local grocery store.

 

“will you _bee_ my valentine?” Sans read from one card decorated with a beehive and honeybees. Toriel, standing next to him and holding two other cards, snickered and then cleared her throat.

 

“This one has a cute decoration of two fruits, and it says ‘Let’s avo _cuddle_!’” she said, smiling at the artwork. “Oh, and this one says “ _Olive_ you” with two little olives.”

 

“i’ve gone _bananas_ for you!”

 

“I find you very ap _peel_ ing.”

 

“you’re my _butter_ half.”

 

“I could say you are not cute, but I would be _lion_.”

 

Toriel looked at Sans right as he looked at her, and they both broke down into fits of laughter. Valentine’s day is truly a goldmine of great puns, and the only time when most people really tolerate bad jokes.

 

“h- hey, tori. you really _crack me up_!” Sans wheezed out as he held up another card, this time decorated with an egg.

 

Toriel held up a cat-shaped card, “Are- are you _feline_ the connection between us?”

 

The two monsters practically fell to the ground laughing, and magic started to spark through the air as they laughed, pure happiness between the two as they spent time together. After a few minutes, they finally calmed down enough to hold a conversation.

 

“Okay Sans. We really must go shopping for the groceries, or we will not have food for dinner.” Toriel said, shifting her weight back onto her feet.

 

Sans started, then stood up straight as he remembered what his true purpose for shopping with her was. Rehearsing what he was gonna say to her in his mind, he stepped in front of Toriel, forcing her attention to him.

 

“Sans? What is wrong? You look nervous.” Toriel said, uncertain as to what had changed the mood so suddenly.

 

“uh, t. you know why it’s called valentine’s day?” Sans semi-mumbled.

 

“No, I do not. Why is it called Valentine’s day?” She shot him a questioning look that seemed to ask more than what she said.

 

“because it’s the perfect valen _time_ to confess to your love,” Sans said, starting to sweat. “‘specially if she’s, uh, really tall and fluffy.”

 

“… Pardon?”

 

“i mean, uh, um. toriel. we’re really good friends. but i like you. a lot. like, more than friends, like.” He stuttered, literally sweating bullets now. He hoped his magic didn’t accidentally destroy something and begun to regret everything that led up to this point.

 

Toriel looked at him for a moment, processing what he said. Comprehension dawned in her eyes and she smiled, reaching over and picking up Sans in a big hug.

 

“Oh, Sans. I was waiting for you to say that, you silly skeleton!” She giggled, twirling around in joy.

 

This was a better outcome than Sans had hoped, and he was very glad for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats you finished
> 
> i need to revise this so it's not so choppy and gross hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
